Coruscant Academy
by DF
Summary: Luke Skywalker is sent to a special school on Coruscant, and comes face-to-face with the last person he'd ever expect to meet...


10 year old Luke Skywalker wiped beads of sweat from his brow, shielding his eyes from the harsh Tatooine suns.  
  
Kreth; I hate working on vaporators.  
  
He turned and kicked the insolent machine in frusteration. It made a whirring and humming noise, and Luke grinned.  
  
"Uncle Owen! The vaporator's fixed!"  
  
His uncle glanced up from the vaporator he was working on and gave a little wave. "Great, Luke."  
  
"So, can I go hang out with my friends?"  
  
Owen sighed. "I suppose. Are all of your chores finished?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"All right. Just don't crash the speeder again."  
  
Luke grinned.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Camie, Fixer, and Biggs glanced up as Luke barged into the Tosche station.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said, sitting down in a chair.  
  
Fixer sniffed. "Who invited you, Wormie?"  
  
"Leave the worm alone, Fix," Biggs reprimanded. He flopped into the chair next to Luke. "You hear the news?"  
  
Luke slowly shook his head. "Biggs, I live on a moisture farm. Nothing gets out there except for on the Holovid, and only Uncle Owen gets to watch that."  
  
Biggs glanced around furtively, then leaned in. "You, uh, didn't hear this from me, but..." He slipped him a data card and a pamphlet. "Coruscant Academy," he whispered, as if reciting it from an advertisement. "The best school for promising scholars and pilots this side of the galaxy."  
  
Luke frowned. "But I don't live on that side of the galaxy."  
  
"Don't be such a twit, Luke. It's just an expression."  
  
"Oh," Luke said, feeling dumb.  
  
"So, check out the data card, tell your aunt and uncle about it..."  
  
"...And the rest is history," Luke finished for him, grinning.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
Biggs grimaced. "No, my parents said I can't."  
  
"So what makes you think that your guardians are gonna let you go, Luke?" Fixer asked, sneering.  
  
"I doubt if they will," Luke said, shrugging. "But it's worth a shot."  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" Luke called as he walked into the house. "I'm home!"  
  
"Hello, Luke," Beru said when he walked into the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes. Go wash up."  
  
Luke nodded and trudged to his room. He quickly closed the door, and furtively slipped the data disk into his computer.  
  
CORUSCANT ACADEMY, it read.  
  
Well, I know THAT.  
  
"Are you ready for the ultimate adventure in piloting, education, and Imperial service?"  
  
Yes!  
  
He leaned back in his chair and smiled. It would be awhile before dinner was ready, so he might as well make himself comfortable.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Beru glanced up as Luke sat down at the table. The boy barely looked at his aunt and uncle; quickly serving himself some stew and taking small bites.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Luke?" Beru asked, concern etched on her face.  
  
"Fine," he said shortly.  
  
"Anything you'd like to tell us?" Owen inquired darkly.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it..." said Luke, his face gaining a mischevious smile. "Look at this." He tossed his uncle a pamphlet of some kind, and Owen examined it, frowning.  
  
"Luke, this is a pamphlet for Coruscant Academy," Owen stated.  
  
"I know that," Luke muttered.  
  
"Only the best students, from high birth, are permitted to go here. What makes you think that you, a farmboy from Tatooine, are going to be able to go to this school?"  
  
"I've gotten good grades lately at Anchorhead."  
  
"I know you have, and that's good. But this is too far away. You know that you can't go here."  
  
"But Uncle Owen, I can get even better grades! I can work the hardest I ever have! I really wanna go. They have a pre-flight school, which allows you to work your way up to becoming a real TIE pilot---"  
  
"I know what it has to offer," Owen said sharply, "but that does not make a difference. Your place is here, on the farm, working the vaporators. You get enough recreation hanging out with those kids Ciggs, Bixer, and Famie."  
  
"Uncle Owen, their names are Biggs, Fixer, and Camie. And I don't want to work the vaporators, I want to be a pilot, like my father."  
  
Owen banged his hand on the table. "Being like your father will get you nowhere, boy! It brought him death and destruction!"  
  
Luke flinched, but the stubborn look on his face remained. "Well, at least my father had a life!"  
  
Owen leapt up from his seat and jabbed a finger in Luke's face. "Go to your room. I don't want to see your face again tonight."  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed, and he rose from his seat slowly, deliberately.  
  
"You can't keep me here forever," he hissed. Then he marched up the stairs, into his room, and slammed the door.  
  
Beru sighed.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Luke lay awake, listening to the loud-yet-muffled voices arguing downstairs.  
  
"Beru, look what--"  
  
"He's just a boy--"  
  
"I won't hear any of it!"  
  
The voices grew quieter, yet easier to understand.  
  
"Owen," Beru said, "Luke is a dreamer. He has always been a dreamer, and he will always be a dreamer. He can't help it; he has too much of his father in him. To deny his dreams, to deny this one chance he has at adventure and greatness, would be like denying fate itself."  
  
Then the voices became whispers, and Luke could hear no more.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Luke rolled out of bed groggily the next morning, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Owen and Beru were sitting at the table, sipping their tea.  
  
"Luke, sit down," Owen said.  
  
Luke sat.  
  
"Your aunt and I have been discussing this, and we've decided that it might be good for you to extend yourself."  
  
Luke's eyes were wide; hopeful. "So... I can go?"  
  
"You be sure to contact us the MOMENT you reach Coruscant," Beru said, smiling.  
  
Luke hugged each of them in turn, a gigantic grin on his face.  
  
"I'll make you both proud," he said confidently. "You'll see! I'll be the best student Coruscant Academy has ever seen."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Luke stepped off the tiny shuttle, and was instantly alone. He had been so excited during the ship through hyperspace, practically bouncing up and down in his seat waiting to get there. Now that he was on Coruscant, he was lost and scared.  
  
"Luke Skywalker?" a friendly voice said.  
  
Luke turned around, and faced a beautiful woman, around 30 years old.  
  
"Hi," she said, her green eyes sparkling. "I'm Lisa Fridel, your teacher."  
  
He sighed with relief. She seemed nice enough. "Hi, Mrs. Fridel."  
  
She laughed heartily. "It's just Miss for now," Lisa said, grinning. "I'm not married. Yet."  
  
Luke smiled back.  
  
"Well," she continued, "shall we take the grand tour?"  
  
Luke followed her. He began to lag behind after a few moments, however, staring in awe at the gigantic, beautiful buildings and vehicles.  
  
"Hurry up!" Lisa called over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry," he said, catching up to her and walking carefully by her side. "I come from Tatooine. I'm not used to places like this."  
  
She smiled. "I imagine not." Lisa frowned suddenly. "You must have pretty high grades to get into CA."  
  
"CA?"  
  
"The abbreviation for Coruscant Academy."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I worked really hard for a couple of months. My friends were really jealous."  
  
Luke grinned wickedly, and Lisa laughed again, her voice ringing like a bell.  
  
They walked around the enormous building for quite a while, Lisa showing Luke where the 'freshers were, what room he was boarding in, the classroom, and every other thing Lisa could possibly think of.  
  
Luke automatically liked the slim, confident teacher. She was smart, funny, and gorgeous to boot. But there was something else about her... Not agressive, but protective. Not shy, but sad and withdrawn. As if she had painful memories that she was constantly trying to forget.  
  
"Well," she said when the tour was finished, "now that you know your way around, I can leave you to unpack." Her smile appeared suddenly, making Luke feel less alone. "If you need me, my comm code is next to the comlink on your dresser."  
  
"Thanks Ms. Fridel," Luke replied, walking into his room and closing the door.  
  
He explored his quarters a bit. There was a 'fresher--with a real shower!-- a soft, comfortable bed, a bereau, and a lush, dark blue carpet.  
  
He couldn't wait to start school tomorrow.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Luke glanced around the class furtively. Luckily, he was one of the first ones there, so he didn't draw attention to himself when he walked in. But still... He couldn't shake the undeniable feeling that someone was watching his every move.  
  
"Well, class, you can take a seat," Lisa said from the front of the room.  
  
She looked well rested and professional in a casual pants suit, her hair up in a tight bun and glasses resting simply on her ski-jump nose.  
  
"I'm Lisa Fridel, in case you haven't met me yet," she began. "I know you all hate rules, but they're nessesary if we're going to have a little order around here. Don't worry, I'll be nice."  
  
She winked, and the class laughed. "First of all, I don't tolerate disrespect. I am your teacher, and I deserve courtesy, since I am here, using my perfectly good free time, to teach you all.  
  
"Second, please be considerate with one another. Some of you may have traveled very far to come here--" She smiled at Luke "--and may feel a bit out of place. Do try and show each other some respect.  
  
"Third, no running, screaming, or using foul language in the halls or in this classroom. Oh, yes, and raise your hand if you have something to say."  
  
The class chuckled at that. Then Lisa said something very serious indeed.  
  
"And most important of all. Pay attention to this one, class, because it actually accounts to something. The founders, supervisors, and generally, people in high places, will be coming to check up on us. They are very well respected people in the galaxy, and at times, can be highly dangerous. Please be on your best behavior around them, for your own sake."  
  
She smiled, and the dark mood lifted. "Any questions?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Lisa's smile turned into a dazzling grin. "Good; then we can begin."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Luke slammed his locker. It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was get home...  
  
Oh, wait, I forgot. This is home.  
  
"Hi," a voice said from behind him.  
  
Luke glanced up, and saw a girl about his age, with long red hair and sparkling green eyes staring at him.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
She extended her hand. "Mara. Mara Jade."  
  
"Luke Skywalker," he said, shaking it. He noted with approval that she had a firm, strong grip. "I'm new."  
  
"So is everyone. CA just opened 6 months ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what side of the galaxy are you from?"  
  
Luke smiled. "Tatooine, believe it or not."  
  
"That rock?! Boy, you must be pretty relieved to get away from there."  
  
"Not really. I miss my aunt and uncle, and all my friends."  
  
She frowned. "Aunt and uncle?"  
  
"My parents are dead," he said flatly.  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be; it's not your fault."  
  
"No, I mean, I can sympathize. My parents are dead, too."  
  
One side of Luke's mouth lifted in a half-smile. "Well, at least I know now that I'm not the only orphan in the galaxy. Who's your guardian?"  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Miss!" a loud voice called.  
  
Luke glanced around Mara, and saw a low rank Imperial officer standing there.  
  
"Miss, it's time to go now," the officer said.  
  
Mara smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Luke Skywalker."  
  
"Yeah, bye," Luke said.  
  
Living here had just grown slightly easier to deal with.  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Good morning, class," Lisa said. "I have something special to tell you. One week from today, it will be Father's Day. I want a report by the day after tomorrow titled, 'what my father means to me'."  
  
Mara tossed Luke a wary glance. Luke grimaced in reply.  
  
"This is an important day," Lisa concluded. "I expect your best work."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
After class, Mara fell into step next to Luke as they walked to the lunch room.  
  
"What are you going to write?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm going to write the truth. He was a navigator on his Spice frieghter. No big deal. What about you?"  
  
"I don't even know what my father did," Mara said, frowning. "I wonder if I could write about my guardian."  
  
"Ask Ms. Fridel."  
  
"Thanks, Luke. I think I will."  
  
"So... where to sit?" Luke asked as they entered the cafeteria.  
  
"How 'bout over there?" Mara suggested, pointing to an empty table.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They sat down and opened their bagged lunches. Luke pulled out a bantha burger, and Mara had a fruit/vegetable based meal.  
  
"No meat?" Luke inquired, smiling.  
  
Mara grinned. "My guardian says I need to keep my strength up, and meat doesn't help. It only gives you cardiac arrest."  
  
Luke took a gigantic bite. "Yeah, well, I don't work for the Empire."  
  
Her green eyes flashed. "How did you know?"  
  
Luke tossed her a Look. "An Imperial officer came to pick you up yesterday. If I'm not mistaken..."  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the half-pints," a voice said from behind them.  
  
Mara and Luke slowly turned around. A tall, big, mean-looking boy, who looked about 13, was staring down at them coolly.  
  
"The name is Roger," he said. "And you're sitting at my table."  
  
Luke stared up at him defiantly. "I don't see your name on it."  
  
"OO, tough guy," Roger said, chuckling. He leaned down in closer, and picked up Luke's bantha burger, examining it. "Is this yours?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't see your name on it." Then he smeared the burger in Luke's face.  
  
The whole cafeteria went quiet. Mara turned her furious gaze up to Roger, who was grinning like a Hutt betting on a pod race.  
  
"You're gonna pay," Mara said through clenched teeth.  
  
Before Roger could respond, someone called from another table:  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!"  
  
The cafeteria erupted, food flying in all directions; shrieks of anger, horror, and laughter filling Luke's ears. While Roger was distracted, Luke grabbed Mara's hand and hauled her under a nearby table.  
  
"Crawl!" he hissed.  
  
She complied. They crawled for what seemed like an eternity, weaving their way in and out of chairs, food, and feet. All the while, Luke never let go of Mara's hand.  
  
And then, with a shriek of horror from everyone in the room, the cafeteria went black.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Lisa Fridel stood in the doorway, her cheeks flushed red with rage. Luke didn't think a person so calm, collected, and beautiful could ever look so infuriated.  
  
But it wasn't Lisa that surprised him.  
  
It was who was standing behind Lisa.  
  
"I assume you have a logical explanation for this, Ms. Fridel?" Vader said.  
  
"Who started this?" Lisa said through clenched teeth.  
  
Roger climbed to his feet. "He did, Ms. Fridel!" he exclaimed, pointing in Luke's direction.  
  
Lisa marched over to them, grabbed Luke and Roger by the ears, and hauled them out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Excuse us, Lord Vader," she said, managing a stiff smile.  
  
The Dark Lord stared down at Luke with interest.  
  
"You are excused," he murmured, watching the blonde youth being dragged off down the hall.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Principal Wartz paced the office, keeping a wary eye on the two children sitting in front of him.  
  
"You realize, of course, how much trouble you both are in?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Luke protested.  
  
"Trying to shift the blame, Mr. Skywalker?" Wartz inquired. "It does not matter who started it, it matters that it happened at all. And you two are the cause of it." He sat down in his chair and leaned foward. "Do you know how embarrassing this is for me?! Lord Vader, the second-in-command of the entire Empire, witnessed that very moment! CONVENIENTLY!!!"  
  
"Sorry, sir," Roger said, bowing his head slightly. "It won't happen again; not of my accord."  
  
"Yeah, same here," Luke muttered. OO, this Roger fellow was a sly one...  
  
"Dismissed," Wartz said, waving a hand. "Go directly to your classrooms. You both will stay 2 hours after class today to clean every last desk in the classroom."  
  
"Yes sir," the boys said in unison.  
  
Once they were out in the hallway, Roger jammed a finger in Luke's face.  
  
"If I'm in trouble again, and it's your fault, you're dead." The bully walked off down the hall.  
  
Luke swiped a tear away angrily with the back of his hand. He turned abruptly and kicked someone's locker out of frusteration. Then he began to run. He was running faster and faster, not knowing where he was going or why, but he knew he had to get as far away as possible.  
  
Then he hit a solid wall, and fell flat on his butt.  
  
Luke lifted his eyes, and immediately they grew wide in fear and amazement.  
  
"Sorry, Lord Vader, sir," he stammered, picking up his books. "I didn't see where I was going, and--"  
  
"Silence, boy," Vader rumbled. "Be on your way. And watch where you're going next time."  
  
Luke stood up, and began to back away. "Yes. Yessir." He ran off, aware that with every step, Vader's eyes were watching him.  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Ms. Fridel," Luke said after class was dismissed. "My punishment-"  
  
Lisa glanced up from her paperwork, her lovely face twisting into a sad frown. "I know what your punishment is, Luke. The desk cleaner is over there."  
  
Luke took the spray bottle and several rags off the corner table, and began to clean the desks. Every so often, he would toss a glance at Lisa, who met his gaze coolly every time.  
  
"Why is Darth Vader here?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Lisa frowned sharply. "Luke!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Lisa sighed, then put her pen down and rested her chin in her hands. "He's here to check up on school progress. Emperor Palpatine founded this school himself, and he sends lackeys every so often to see how we're faring. It's Vader's turn this month. He'll only be here for a few days. He won't bother anyone. If anything, he tends to shy away from human contact at all."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Lisa smiled, for the first time that day. "I should know. I was his doctor for ten years."  
  
Luke's eyes widened. "You were his doctor?!"  
  
"That's right. As you can imagine, I got to know him pretty well." She frowned. "He's not all that he's cracked up to be. Certainly not the monster that's portrayed on the holonet. If you look under the outward monster, there's actually a human underneath." She smiled again. "Never judge from the outside. I hope I've at least taught you that much."  
  
"So how did you end up here, teaching? I thought the Empire didn't like women."  
  
"Oh, a little tug here, a little squeeze there. It didn't come easy. It took me four years in med school to become Vader's doctor, and even then, he had to convince those around him that I was better than just some 'woman'. I don't get much approval, even now. But I love what I do. Kids are special to me."  
  
"I'm glad you're my teacher."  
  
She grinned, her green eyes sparkling. "I am too, Luke." She glanced at her wrist chrono. "Oh, blaster bolts! I'm late for a meeting. I'll see you tomorrow. Lock the door on your way out."  
  
"Bye, Ms. Fridel."  
  
After she had gone, Luke picked up the desk cleaner and rags and got back to cleaning the desks. Naturally, while cleaning, his thoughts drifted, but somehow, they always wound up focusing on Lisa Fridel.  
  
"She is a wonderful person, isn't she," a voice said from behind him.  
  
Luke turned around, his heart thudding against his chest. "Yes," he whispered. "I like her."  
  
"She is one of the few beings in this galaxy worth living," Vader said, striding further into the room. "Saved my life several times."  
  
Luke nodded, his head jerking. "She's--she's nice."  
  
"It's not every day that someone likes their teacher and says they're nice."  
  
"She's different."  
  
"Unique, actually. That would be the word you are searching for."  
  
By now, Vader was standing in the middle of the room, suggesting casual conversation. His thumbs were hooked onto his belt, and his head was cocked slightly to one side, as if Luke puzzled him somehow.  
  
"Yeah, unique."  
  
Vader lifted a finger and rubbed it across an uncleaned desk. His finger was instantly stained with dust, grime, and pencil shavings.  
  
"It's good that someone's finally cleaning these." The Dark Lord seemed to grow taller, more menacing, if it was possible. "But it's a shame that the person doing it is being punished."  
  
Luke grimaced. "I didn't start the food fight."  
  
"I know."  
  
Luke's eyes widened. "You do?"  
  
"Quite well. Roger has been a menace ever since he came to this school." The Dark Lord changed the subject suddenly, said, "It's nice that Mara Jade has a friend now."  
  
"You know Mara?" Luke had slowly come closer to the Sith, until he was standing in front of him, wiping a nearby desk absently.  
  
"Quite well. Her guardian--shall we say--has a position in the Empire quite close to mine."  
  
"Oh." Luke glanced around. "I guess I'd better get going. I have a report due soon, and I'd best get started on it. Father's Day."  
  
"And what does your father do?"  
  
Luke set his tools aside, slamming them down on the corner table angrily. "He's dead. He died before I was born."  
  
"And your mother?"  
  
"Died when I was really little."  
  
Vader did not say anything.  
  
"I'm going," Luke said, swinging his school bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Tomorrow, boy," the Dark Lord replied softly.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Luke could feel the beads of sweat forming on his upper lip and hands. How he hated to stand in front of people...  
  
He glanced over at Lisa, who gave him an encouraging smile. He cleared his throat and faced the class nervously.  
  
"My father was originally from Tatooine," he began. "He died before I was born. Before I came here, I lived on a moisture farm with my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, who took care of me for the majority of my life. I don't really know much about my father, except for what my uncle told me: that he was a navigator on his Spice frieghter. I really wish I knew him; that he was still alive. I'm sorry I couldn't present you with a better speech."  
  
Luke, without giving the snickering class a second glance, went back to his seat and sat down. For the next 4 speeches, he barely glanced up... That is, until Mara presented her project.  
  
"My parents, like Luke's, died when I was a baby," she said, her green eyes focused on her paper. "My guardian takes care of me. He teaches me politics, and how to fight and take care of myself..."  
  
Luke, despite his affection toward Mara, slowly drifted in and out of daydreams. He had to contact his aunt and uncle tonight... see what was up on the farm and with his friends. He also had an astronomy report; one of the few subjects he actually liked. He also wanted to make a gift for Lisa, whose birthday was coming up.  
  
And then he was thinking up more unrealistic daydreams...  
  
He was waving to the speeder taxi driver as he stepped out, swinging his book bag over his shoulder. The front door to his house opened, and a woman was standing there, her long brown hair framing her face.  
  
"Hello, Luke," she said, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Hi, Mother."  
  
"Father should be home soon--"  
  
"How about right now?" a voice said.  
  
Luke turned around. "Father!" he cried, running to him.  
  
The blonde-haired, broad-shouldered man scooped him up and swung him around.  
  
"I missed you," he said.  
  
"I missed you too, Father," Luke said, hugging him.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
Luke started, and glanced around the class jerkily.  
  
"Wha?" he said, still half-asleep.  
  
"Class was dismissed two minutes ago," Mara said, frusterated. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, standing up. "Yeah, I'm coming."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Mara asked at lunch the next day.  
  
"Fine," Luke said, glancing around the cafeteria furtively. "Just fine."  
  
"Hey, Half-Pints," an unfortunately familiar voice said. "You sitting at my table again?"  
  
Mara glared up at Roger, who was staring down at them maliciously. "Roger, we're sitting at a different table than last time."  
  
"Well, it's still my table. I use this one on days that I'm in a bad mood. So don't press your luck, cat-eyes."  
  
Mara opened her mouth to say something, but Luke cut in.  
  
"C'mon, Mara, we'll sit someplace else."  
  
"Good idea," Roger said triumphantly. "Listen to Farmboy there, red-head."  
  
"That's enough," a voice boomed.  
  
Roger glanced up in surprise, then sudden fear as he realized who had spoken. "Yes--yes sir, Lord Vader, sir."  
  
Mara was groaning, and had her head in her hands.  
  
"You have been a disgrace to this school since you set foot here, Roger," Vader said quietly. "Let the children eat, and go play with your friends." Vader lifted a finger and pointed to three boys, Roger's "gang", who was waiting in a corner for their leader to return.  
  
Roger nodded meekly, then shot a deadly glare at Luke and Mara. Luke swallowed.  
  
After he was gone, Mara said, "You just had to step in, didn't you."  
  
Luke's mouth hung open. How could she talk to Lord Vader that way without--  
  
"I suggest you finish your meal, young Jade," Vader said calmly. "Or perhaps I shall set the droids to Kill instead of Sting." He turned abruptly to Luke. "Enjoy your food, Mr.?..."  
  
"Skywalker," Luke said. "Luke Skywalker."  
  
Vader started suddenly, his head jerking back as if he had been stung. His body went erect, poised to annihilate if anyone came to close.  
  
"Lord Vader?..." Luke trailed off, not wanted to make the Dark Lord angry.  
  
"Have a nice day, Mr. Skywalker," Vader concluded.  
  
With a whirl of his cape, he was gone.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Luke was tired to the point of not being able to keep his eyes open. School had been long and hard, and the only good thing about it was that Mara was there to keep him company.  
  
Then there was free time during the day. He had had nothing to do during that period, so he simply sat by himself and did his homework quietly. Mara had already gone home.  
  
Finally, there was dinner in the cafeteria with the rest of the boarding students. Roger, the tormenter that he was, would shoot an evil look at Luke every so often from his table across the room; his gang snickering as he did so.  
  
And now he was in his room, about to collapse into bed and try to get some sleep so he wouldn't zonk out in class tomorrow.  
  
He changed into his favorite pajamas, and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. With a quiet little sigh, he was off in dreamland before he could mutter "sleep".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was beautiful. The most utterly beautiful woman Luke had ever seen. Her eyes, so haunted and sad, yet so joyously happy as she gazed down at them.  
  
Them?  
  
Luke glanced over to his right. Another baby, her round face scrunched up in an enstrangled sob, was lying next to him in a baby basket of some kind.  
  
"Shh," the woman whispered. "I'm going to put you in a place that's safe."  
  
"--dme," a voice interrupted. "It's time."  
  
The woman's tears came harder now, and she delicately scooped Luke up and planted a thousand kisses on his cheeks and forehead.  
  
"Goodbye, my Luke," she said.  
  
He was in someone else's arms now, being carried toward destiny. Behind him, there was an anguished cry... and then silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luke started awake, his eyes fluttering, his heart pounding against his chest. He could barely remember his dream... all he knew was that he was extremely frightened.  
  
Deciding he needed a walk to clear his head, Luke thrust himself out of bed and flung open the door. Glancing side to side furtively, he began to tiptoe down the hallway, shadows cast upon his small body by Coruscant's large, round moon.  
  
He was scared. For the first time in his life, he could honestly admit that he was totally and utterly frightened, with no one to comfort him.  
  
He began to walk faster, his bare feet slapping loudly on the cold tile floor. He subconciously hoped that no one heard, but he was so frightened, it wouldn't have mattered if they did. The long corridors seemed so much longer now...  
  
Where was he going, and why? Was it because he needed to air his system? Was it because of the nightmare? Or was it because there was something much darker, much more sinister behind all of this....  
  
He skidded to a stop, his eyes wide, his heart thudding. Straight ahead of him was Darth Vader, staring out a small window at the full, round moon.  
  
His masked head slowly turned.  
  
"Hello, Luke," he said softly through the mask. Though to Luke, his voice was very loud.  
  
"Hi," he said, calming down slightly. The tenseness in his legs and neck lessened.  
  
Vader made a guesture that could only mean that Luke was to join him. "What brings you out so late, young Skywalker?"  
  
Luke came closer, moving in to stand next to the Dark Lord. "Nightmare," he said quietly.  
  
"About your father?"  
  
The boy frowned. "No. I don't remember what it was about. The instant I woke up, it vanished. All I know is that it was scary. And someone was crying."  
  
Vader turned abruptly back to the window. "Do you like the stars, boy?"  
  
"I want to be a pilot," Luke replied, managing a small smile.  
  
"Good for you. I've not flown in quite awhile, but the experience is thrilling, as I recall. Actually, thrilling is too mild a word. More like exhilerating, especially when you open up to the Force."  
  
Luke frowned. "The Force?"  
  
"Energy field. Everywhere: you, me, in all living things. If you quiet your mind and stretch out with your feelings, you'll feel it. It's pulsing; a throbbing heartbeat."  
  
"You lost me after the 'energy field' part," Luke commented wryly.  
  
A short chuckle escaped the Sith Lord's lips. "You're still quite young. I didn't understand it completely, either. But with time and training, Son, you will learn."  
  
Luke frowned slightly, hesitating. Did he really want to pour his heart out to a dangerous warlord?  
  
What the heck. You've got nothing to lose.  
  
"I--I never really had any friends," he admitted finally. "The only ones that I've ever really considered true friends are Biggs and Tank, back on Tatooine, and Mara, Lisa, and..." He trailed off here.  
  
"And?" Vader prompted.  
  
"And you. I mean, you're one of the few people who actually talks to me," he added quickly. "And Roger doesn't help," he muttered darkly.  
  
"The child should not be at this school," Vader said angrily. "If his purpose in life is to--" He stopped here; appeared to consider his own words. Then, "You had best get some sleep. No more nightmares, I hope?"  
  
"Okay," Luke agreed. He felt no objection to Vader's suggestion. "Goodnight, Lord Vader."  
  
"Goodnight, Luke."  
  
____________________________________  
  
After class was dismissed the next day, and the children were filing out of the room, Lisa called Luke over to her desk.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Fridel?" he said anxiously, shifting from foot to foot.  
  
Lisa smiled sadly. "I simply was wondering if you were to say goodbye before Lord Vader returns to his Star Destroyer tomorrow."  
  
"He's leaving?" Luke asked, frowning. "It's only been three or four days!"  
  
"That's all it takes to make the inspection. He's in a meeting with Princibal Wartz and a few other teachers, but if you hurry--" She glanced at her wrist chrono "--I think you can catch him."  
  
Luke grinned and jogged out of the classroom. And as he ran, he wondered vaguely if Lisa Fridel knew something he didn't.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
The meeting room, the meeting room... where in the name of Bantha Poodoo was that meeting room?!  
  
"Excuse me, sir," he said, pausing by a janitor. "Where might I find Lord Vader?"  
  
The janitor looked startled. "Lord Vader?"  
  
"The meeting room. Where's the meeting room?!"  
  
The janitor pointed down the hallway. "Last door on your left."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Luke slowed his jog down to a casual stroll as he neared the door. No need to come barging in, interrupting a meeting that could full well mean the survival of the school. He stood up on tiptoe and glanced furtively through the small window. Inside, the teachers and Vader were  
  
standing up and shaking hands. The meeting was finished.  
  
Luke stood back, leaning against a locker casually.  
  
Vader came out of the room briskly, as if he were desperate to escape the bumbling teachers and the overjoyed princibal Wartz. His mood seemed to relax, however, when he saw Luke.  
  
"I heard you were leaving tomorrow, while I'm still in class," Luke said quietly. "I wanted to say goodbye."  
  
"Hmm," was all Vader said.  
  
Luke fell into step quietly as the Dark Lord set off at a liesurely pace. "What does 'hmm' mean?"  
  
"It simply means that there may be alternatives to 'goodbye'. Perhaps farewells are not needed; not permanent ones, anyway."  
  
Luke frowned. "Lord Vader?..."  
  
"Perhaps next time you have a break, you could come stay with me at my palace. Or better yet, on my Star Destroyer."  
  
"Stay with you on a Star Destroyer for a whole 2 months?!" Luke squeaked. "Who do I have to assasinate?!?!?!"  
  
The Sith Lord let out a harsh, raspy sound, which proceeded to scare Luke out of his mind, until he realized that Vader was chuckling.  
  
"No one, boy. Come with me; I'll explain the details."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Lisa leaned back in her chair and smiled calmly. "I won't say 'I told you so'."  
  
"Don't get too comfortable, Miss Smug," Luke replied, grinning. "Blaster bolts, this is so wizard!"  
  
"Have you told your aunt and uncle yet?"  
  
He shifted from foot to foot. "No..."  
  
"Scat, boy," she said, ruffling his hair.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Beru added some bantha meat to the stew, along with vegetables and Corellian noodles. It wasn't much (they hardly needed food, without Luke and his gigantic appetite around), but it would serve to fill her and her husband.  
  
"Beru!" Owen called. "Got a message from Luke."  
  
"Oh, good," she said, putting the lid on the pot. She untitied her apron and joined Owen in the living room. "What's the news?"  
  
"Hi, Aunt Beru!" Luke said. "How is everyone?"  
  
"Fine, Luke," Owen replied.  
  
"How are your studies?" Beru inquired.  
  
"Oh, they're fine. Ms. Fridel says I'm doing wonderfully."  
  
"Any new friends?"  
  
"Nope, still just Mara. Hey, um, I wanted to ask you something..." He hesitated. "You see, the Emperor sends people routinely to check up on progress, and...." He sucked in a sharp breath. "He sent Darth Vader this time and he's nicer than most people think and he invited me to come and stay with him during the 2nd season break and I know I was gonna come stay with you guys but I can come during the break in the 4th season so please can I go?"  
  
By now, the boy was panting, his face flushed red with near-exhaustion. He had spoken that entire.... sentence in just one breath.  
  
Beru shot Owen an alarmed look. After all their precautions, after all the safety measures they had taken, Vader had found him.  
  
"Did you," she began slowly, "tell Lord Vader your full name?"  
  
Luke frowned. "Yesss... Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Luke, you are to come home at once," Owen ordered. "I'm pulling you out of Coruscant Academy."  
  
An alarmed look crossed the boy's face. "What? Uncle Owen, no! I--"  
  
"Pack your things; I'm contacting Princibal Wartz and telling him to have a shuttle ready. You're coming home."  
  
"But my studies! Uncle Owen, why can't I stay?!"  
  
"It's dangerous for you there. Do as I say."  
  
He cut the communication before the shocked boy could reply.  
  
"What now?" Beru whispered, wiping a tear away absently. "Vader knows."  
  
"Hope, Beru." Owen's voice was quiet, reserved, yet contained a hint of despair. "Hope Luke does what we say and reaches the shuttle in time. And hope that Vader doesn't talk to him first."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Luke swung his backpack further up his shoulders. Curse those sorry excuses for bags! They constantly slipped to one side, relentlessly.  
  
The strong breeze whipped through his hair, and he realized that this was the last time he would ever feel that sensation; the last time he would ever experience Coruscant's majestic beauty.  
  
The docking platform was set close to traffic, so every time a speeder, taxi, or small ship rode by, the gust of wind would hit his face. Luke sighed. Only a week at CA, only one friend his age, and only a few moments worth of joy. Not quite enough.  
  
"Why are you up here?" a voice asked.  
  
Luke turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder. Darth Vader's massive form was standing several feet away, gazing at the boy curiously.  
  
"I have to go home," Luke replied. "Uncle Owen says it's dangerous here." His voice grew quiet, sullen. "I don't even have enough time to say goodbye to Mara. She left an hour ago."  
  
The Dark Lord stepped closer, though Luke could barely see him through his tears. A firm hand took his shoulder.  
  
"There is something I must tell you," Vader said. "It will be quite difficult to understand, and I realize that you may be mad at me for not telling you earlier. But there is no better time than right now."  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
"Luke," Vader continued, "when you were born, several people took you away from your father. They thought it would be dangerous if you knew him. Then they told you he was dead." His voice grew darker, more malicious, more... deadly. "They lied to you."  
  
Luke didn't need to hear any more. He knew. He knew Vader was his father, but he couldn't say how. Suddenly, everything became clear. Lisa's knowing looks and smiles, and Vader's interest in only him and none of the other students.  
  
And why Vader was so jumpy when he heard Luke's last name.  
  
His backpack was slipping again, but he didn't care. With a small, relieved smile, he threw his arms around Vader's shoulders... and hugged his father for the first time in his life.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Beru, we've got another message from Luke."  
  
The older woman frowned. "Why would he send us a message? He must be halfway to Tatooine by now, if he did what we said."  
  
"Hi, Owen, Beru," Luke said. His voice sounded... odd. Like he was sad, but angry at the same time.  
  
"Where are you, Luke?" Owen asked, cutting to the point.  
  
Darth Vader appeared, and Beru sucked in sharp breath. It was too late.  
  
"You could have told him the truth," the Dark Lord hissed. "Now you will suffer the consequences of not knowing where your 'nephew' is; what he is doing. You will never hear from him again." Vader cut the transmission.  
  
Beru was silent for a moment, then broke down in tears. Owen held her for a moment, then said,  
  
"We have no choice. I'll have to contact Obi-Wan."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Luke glanced up at his father, frowning.  
  
"Are you sure that wasn't too harsh?" he asked nervously.  
  
Vader shook his head slowly. "They lied to you. Now they will live with their mistake." After a pause, his father added, "They broke the most important thing someone can give... They broke your trust. I will not give them a punishment more severe than what they deserve. And no physical pain will come to them."  
  
Luke nodded, then said, "What will happen to me now?"  
  
Vader remembered a nine year-old boy, that looked almost exactly like Luke, asking that very same question...  
  
No! Snap out of it. Memories and longings are for the weak. He needed to focus on what was important. And Luke was important.  
  
"You will come with me," he replied. "Not to the Executor, but to the Emperor, my Master. He must know of you, if you are to be trained."  
  
"Trained? As what?"  
  
"An Imperial Hand; a Dark Jedi. The most powerful servant there is."  
  
Vader smiled behind his mask as his son--his son--'s eyes lit up with joy.  
  
"Wow," the boy breathed.  
  
That's my boy.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Luke boarded the shuttle, glancing around in awe. It had a small cockpit, but the cargo hold was large, with seating for at least five people. Vader took the central chair, and Luke followed suit, taking the chair next to his father.  
  
The pilots boarded, bowing slightly to Vader, giving Luke odd looks but not saying anything.  
  
*Fools, for the most part,* Luke heard a voice say in his mind.  
  
The boy started, and his father chuckled.  
  
*Just imagine you're talking to me,* Vader continued.  
  
*Like this?* Luke "said", and jumped at the surge of power.  
  
*Exactly,* his father praised. *Rules for seeing the Emperor,* he continued, much more seriously. *Do not speak unless you are spoken to. Try not to show your fear on the outside, because that is the first thing he looks for. You are to do what he says at all times. And most importantly, you are to treat him with the ultimate respect, if you value your life.*  
  
*Sounds kinda harsh,* Luke commented skeptically.  
  
*It is,* Vader agreed, *but it's the way things are.*  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Luke knew the turbolift was moving; however, he couldn't feel it. The thing was completely and utterly subtle.  
  
Ever since he entered the Imperial Palace, Luke had been in awe, slowing down and aggravating his father.  
  
"But it's so neat!" he had protested.  
  
Now he was on his way to see the Emperor, and the "neat" sense of awe had faded. At the moment, all he felt was nervous, fearful anticipation.  
  
Remember the rules, his father reminded him mentally.  
  
You made me memorize them, Luke replied sourly.  
  
Point, Vader conceded.  
  
The doors opened with a silent hiss, and Luke stepped foward cautiously into a dark, cold room. At the head of the room, up the steps, he could sense a dark, cold, manevolent presence, evil beyond reason.  
  
Emperor Palpatine.  
  
"Is this young Skywalker?" the dark figure said.  
  
"Yes, My Master," Vader responded, getting down on one knee at the base of the steps.  
  
Luke followed suit.  
  
"He's quite observant," Palpatine commented.  
  
That's when the chair swiveled around, and Luke saw the Emperor for the first time. He looked.... old. Decaying. And very, very smug. Too smug, Luke added.  
  
A little smirk played on Palpatine's lips. "He's quite strong in the Force. I'm sure with proper time and training, he will be a powerful asset."  
  
"My Master," Vader said quietly, "I was hoping to train my son myself."  
  
Palpatine's smirk disappeared; to be replaced with an angry twist of the lip. "Lord Vader, you doubt my training?"  
  
"No, My Master. I was merely suggesting that he would be more responsive in the hands of his own father."  
  
"More efficient, you're implying?"  
  
"No, My Master. More responsive. Training would move faster."  
  
"All good things to those who wait, my friend," Palpatine commented. "I believe the boy shall stay at the Academy during the school hours, then come here every afternoon for training; like young Jade. Make no mistake: the boy will be staying with you. But his training is in my hands, not yours."  
  
Vader was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, My Master."  
  
"Young Jade?" Luke asked quietly.  
  
He immediately closed his mouth sheepishly. He had forgotten one of the rules: 'do not speak unless spoken to'.  
  
But Palpatine merely smiled. "Hand, please come here."  
  
Immediately and silently, Mara Jade stepped out of the shadows and appeared at the Emperor's side.  
  
"Meet my Hand, Skywalker," Palpatine said, his face smug.  
  
"So," Luke said, "this was the 'master' that you constantly referred to."  
  
Mara didn't smile, but a twinkle was in her eyes as she nodded. "Correct."  
  
"The boy's training begins tomorrow, Lord Vader," Palpatine said. "Immediately after school, pick up the boy and my Hand and bring them here. Do not be late."  
  
As Luke stepped inside the turbolift alongside his father, he heard a faint whisper behind him...  
  
"Next time, Skywalker."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Um, Father?" Luke said as he sat down next to his father, waiting for the shuttle to take off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That was very... interesting."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"So... should I just listen to whatever he says, without question?"  
  
Vader appeared deep in thought. There was a small pause, then, "All good things, in time. I may be able to find an alternative." Vader glanced down at his son. "Everything will turn out fine, I assure you. But in the meantime, be mindful.  
  
"And extremely careful."  
  
______________________________________  
  
*You do well, okay?* Vader said, ruffling Luke's head.  
  
*I'll do my best,* Luke replied nervously.  
  
*That's all I ask,* his father stated simply.  
  
Vader gave his son a tiny shove from behind, and Luke entered the gigantic throne room, doing his best to look brave.  
  
"Well, Skywalker," the Emperor said, swiveling around in his chair to face him. "I told you we would meet again."  
  
Strangely, Luke wasn't afraid. "My Emperor--"  
  
"You will be afraid, Skywalker," Palpatine interrupted coolly. "I'll see to that."  
  
Luke shivered, then flinched, as the Emperor tossed an object at his head. It was only by instinct that he caught it. He glanced at it, and bit back a startled cry.  
  
Palpatine had given him a lightsaber.  
  
"Your weapon," Palpatine stated flatly.  
  
"Shouldn't I learn the basics?" Luke asked shakily, still staring at the dangerous object in his hands. "Like lifting rocks or something?"  
  
Palpatine snorted. "Those petty exercises are for the weak; the Jedi." The Emperor spat out the word "Jedi" like he would spit out a disgusting slug.  
  
Luke nodded once, shakily; then again, more urgently. "Okay."  
  
Palpatine smiled evilly. "Your oponent will be someone you know quite well. Hand?"  
  
Mara appeared, a lightsaber in her own hand. She looked nervous, almost as nervous as Luke was, but she also looked ready.  
  
Ready to brandish her weapon, and serve her Master's evil purposes.  
  
Palpatine was grinning now, flashing rotting teeth. "Begin."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Mara lifted her lightsaber, which was a brilliant shade a green, and poised herself for battle.  
  
Luke swallowed and did the same.  
  
Then Mara attacked -- and not at all hesitantly -- with a thrust to his head.  
  
Luke parried, sweat beading on his brow and upper lip. The tension, the adrenaline, was almost unbearable.  
  
"Use the Dark Side, boy," Palpatine hissed. "Let your hate flow through you, guiding you to defeat your opponent."  
  
Luke bit his lower lip. He couldn't work up the "hate"... not for Mara.  
  
She attacked again, with a swing to his legs, and again Luke parried, with much difficulty.  
  
"It's my first time, too," she whispered.  
  
Luke swallowed. That made things all the more difficult.  
  
"Attack, boy!" the Emperor snapped.  
  
Luke grimaced, then with a deep breath, he made a wide swing for Mara's midsection.  
  
Then something horrifying happened. Luke felt no parry, heard no clash of lightsabers... but what he did sense was ultimately terrifying.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw Mara, her green orbs filled with sudden pain. Her hand clutched desperately at her midsection, holding a bleeding, gaping wound.  
  
And above her ragged, painful breath, above his startled gasp and clatter of lightsabers dropping to the floor, Luke could hear Palpatine's laugh. Wicked, sinister...  
  
And very pleased.  
  
"Good, boy," he praised. "Now finish it, and take her place at my side!"  
  
Luke glanced back down at Mara, and their eyes met. He expected to see anger, and hatred, and loathing, but all he saw was calm acceptance.  
  
"Go on," she whispered, "do what he says."  
  
Luke picked up his lightsaber, raised it...  
  
And threw it across the room.  
  
"No," he said. "I won't kill her. Not Mara."  
  
Palpatine's jaw clamped shut, and the pleased look in his eyes faded into fury.  
  
"You are both dismissed," he hissed.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Ms. Fridel!"  
  
Lisa glanced up from her paperwork, to see Luke Skywalker standing in the doorway, an injured Mara Jade leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Mother of the Force," she cursed, standing up to assist him. "What the blaster bolts happened?!"  
  
"Lightsaber wound," he replied, his eyes filled with tears. "I dunno, I just swung, and--"  
  
"Bleeding badly," Lisa cut him off. "Luckily, your blade only got the meat. But I'll need proper equipment to treat this, and that's something I don't have."  
  
"Can't we go to a hospital?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "Don't have a transport."  
  
"Maybe I can help with that," a voice said.  
  
Lisa turned, and smiled in relief as Darth Vader filled her vision.  
  
"You got a comlink?"  
  
"I have something better," he replied calmly. "I have the Force."  
  
Lisa frowned, shaking her head. "Darth, you can't treat a wound like this with some energy field--"  
  
"I beg to differ, doctor." Vader's voice was soft, calm. As if nothing had happened.  
  
Lisa's eyes closed, then snapped open, revealing a brilliant flash of green.  
  
"Well, go ahead," she said, smiling slightly.  
  
Vader became all-business. "Luke, wait outside. Your teacher and I can handle this."  
  
Luke hesitated, then nodded, wiping a tear from his face.  
  
After he had gone, Lisa turned to Vader. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Hold here," he directed. "Just tell me which muscle attaches where, and be sure to be very clear with your words...  
  
________________________________________  
  
Luke checked his wrist chrono, frowning. It had been one hour, and still no word.  
  
Maybe I'd better check up on them...  
  
"Hey, Half-pint!" a voice said, knocking him out of his reverie.  
  
"What now, Roger?" he said through gritted teeth. "I'm kind of busy."  
  
"Doing what?" the older boy sneered. "Sulking in the hallway?"  
  
"No; waiting for Ms. Fridel and my father to come out of the classroom."  
  
"Hey, kid, I thought your old man was dead," one of the goons spoke up.  
  
"I don't have the time for this--" Luke began.  
  
"Hey, I think Skywalker's fantasizing about the Doc," another goon added.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"If he is, he's got a bad taste in women!" the goon roared. "She's even worse than that annoying Jade girl!"  
  
Luke's fury rose, until it was a throbbing, pulsing energy. With a growl, he reached out with his hatred, and sent the goons flying into the opposite wall, leaving Roger standing alone in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, man, take a time-out," Roger protested fearfully, raising his hands. "They were just kidding!"  
  
"You don't deserve a second chance," Luke growled. "I ought to kill you right here and now for what you just said."  
  
Roger's eyes widened, his eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline. Which would have been a funny sight, if Luke hadn't been so infuriated.  
  
"But I'm not going to," Luke continued, letting his hand fall down to his side. "I'm not even going to tell my father about this. Do you know why, Roger?"  
  
"Why?" the boy asked, shaking.  
  
"Because you don't deserve to die. What you deserve, as the tormenter you are, is to remain among the living, living out the rest of your life in utter fear."  
  
Roger turned and raced off down the hallway, along with his goons, who had recovered in time to hear the last sentence.  
  
Luke's anger lessened, and he sighed.  
  
"Way to go, Farmboy," a voice said.  
  
Luke turned, and grinned. "Mara," he said, hugging his friend.  
  
His only friend.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Lisa brushed a fine strand of blonde hair from Luke's sleeping face, then pulled the covers up to his chin.  
  
"You know whose fault this was, don't you?" she asked quietly to Vader, who was standing behind her.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "Mara didn't parry in time."  
  
"No!" she hissed, whirling around. "It was that pathetic, cowardly 'master' of yours!"  
  
Vader was silent.  
  
"You serve him so dutifully," she continued, more calmly, but with a hint of malice. "He's hateful; evil from the inside and out."  
  
"And I'm not?" Vader said simply.  
  
Lisa shook her head. "No, you're not. You're a man who has made mistakes. But you're not evil. You just follow orders blindly."  
  
"That is my job."  
  
"You've been a slave all your life," she said quietly. "Always following orders, always doing whatever someone says without question. The only time you were ever free was with her."  
  
"Do not speak of that!" Vader snapped, infuriated. "You were my physician, not my shrink. And you know nothing about her."  
  
She jabbed a finger in his face. "But I know all about you. And deep down, I know you know the truth. Palpatine is your master, you are the slave. And what happened to Mara today... that was not the children's fault." She snorted. "At least Kenobi and Watto would have given you the right to love your own child."  
  
She turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Vader to his thoughts.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Rise, my apprentice," Palpatine said coldly. "You may stand before your Emperor."  
  
Luke did so, but his knees were shaking.  
  
Punishment. He was going to be punished for the first time. His father had been sent on a mission two days ago, and just yesterday, the Emperor had called Luke to his palace to receive the consequences.  
  
And now that he stood before him, his mouth went suddenly dry.  
  
"Young Skywalker," Palpatine continued, "you realize your mistake, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, Master," Luke said.  
  
"You were ordered to kill Jade," the despot spat. "You outright disobeyed me. You will now receive punishment."  
  
Before Luke could respond, blue-white lighting arced out from the Emperor's fingertips, striking him and sending him tumbling to the ground.  
  
I'm being elecrocuted, his conscience screamed at him.  
  
But his body, assaulted with horrendous, utter agony, screamed even louder.  
  
In reality, the punishment lasted only 30 seconds, but to Luke Skywalker, it seemed like an eternity.  
  
Then, just before blissful unconciousness overtook him, he thought one final thought...  
  
Father, help me.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Lord Vader," Lisa said, "he was--"  
  
"Where is my son?!" Vader snapped, storming past her.  
  
She followed at a safe distance, tears in her round green eyes. "There was nothing I could do, I--"  
  
"Do you mean to tell me," he said, whirling around, "that he is dead?"  
  
Lisa shook her head very quickly. "Thank the Force, no. But he is in a lot of pain.... the lightning was in powerful quantities. I can't help him with the pain in any way."  
  
"Lightning?" Vader asked slowly.  
  
She nodded, frowning. "The Emperor punished him."  
  
"Conveniently, while I was away," Vader said quietly.  
  
Lisa swallowed, but maintained her composure.  
  
"Stay with him," Vader ordered. "Tell him I'm on my way if he wakes up. And," he added, almost as an afterthought, "tell him I love him."  
  
Lisa blinked, the nodded. "I will."  
  
Vader stormed off in the other direction, his black cape billowing out behind him.  
  
He had a meeting with his master.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Luke opened his eyes painfully, and the first thing he saw was Lisa's gentle, beautiful face.  
  
"Mother?" he croaked.  
  
"No, it's your teacher, Lisa," Lisa replied, dabbing his forehead with a cool, damp cloth. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Luke groaned. "Like I've been run over by the Executor."  
  
Lisa laughed lightly. "I imagine so."  
  
"Where's Father?" Luke asked, moving to sit up.  
  
Lisa placed a hand on his chest, and pushed him firmly back onto the bed. "Don't aggravate your injuries, Luke. Your father arrived about an hour ago, but left to see the Emperor."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Personal reasons, I suppose." Lisa frowned. "I imagine he never did like him much."  
  
"I can understand why," Luke groaned. "Did he say anything at all before he left?"  
  
Lisa's smile filled his vision, making his life seem suddenly so much less complicated. "He told me to tell you that he loved you."  
  
Luke grinned, painfully so. "I love him, too."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Lord Vader," Palpatine said, swiveling around on his throne, "I've been expecting you."  
  
"Have you now," Vader gritted sarcastically.  
  
"Why such hatred, Vader?" Palpatine's voice was sarcastic as well. "Or shall I say... traitor? You would not strike me down."  
  
"Oh really." Vader swung his ignited lightsaber back and forth, as if inviting conversation. He then turned suddenly, and jammed a finger in the despot's face. "You nearly killed him."  
  
"And he defied me, as you are now."  
  
Vader raised his lightsaber. "He is my son, and you are no more than a feeble old man on a throne. Prepare to die."  
  
Before he could strike, however, Palpatine had raised his hands. Vader knew the attack, and swiftly dodged and parried the lightning bolts. Vader continued to push foward, until he was standing directly over him.  
  
"You truly have accepted your hatred, Lord Vader," Palpatine hissed.  
  
"Only for you."  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Padme's lovely face filled his mind, the saddened face of the woman he had last seen on Alderaan, the woman whose death he felt thousands of light years away, the woman who he loved half his life.  
  
This is for you, Angel.  
  
And then he brought the saber down, ending the life of the man who was his Master.  
  
At last, he was free.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Something cool and soft touched Luke's cheek, but he didn't dare open his eyes. Everything was so nice and warm...  
  
"Luke," a voice said, off in the distance. "Luke!" it repeated, growing louder.  
  
His eyes shot open, and he sat up in bed abruptly, ignoring the jolt of pain it sent throughout his body.  
  
"What?" he said nervously.  
  
"You're awake," Mara said, smiling.  
  
Luke blinked. "I suppose I am. Has Father returned yet?"  
  
"Nope," Mara replied. She shook her head. "Not that I know of. Miss Fridel is trying to contact him via comlink, but there's no answer. My guess is that he--"  
  
She broke off suddenly, sucking in a sharp breath. Her eyes were wide in fear and utter terror. "Master," she breathed.  
  
Luke was scared. He had never seen his friend like this. It looked like she was hyperventilating. "Mara?"  
  
"Master," she wheezed again.  
  
Then she passed out.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Vader could sense his son's panic through the Force, but it wasn't for himself. Mara was in trouble.  
  
He did not nessesarily like the Jade girl, but he did admire her, and her friendship with Luke was clearly special. Luke would be devestated if something happened to her.  
  
His pace quickened.  
  
"Hello, Darth," came a familiar voice.  
  
Vader stopped dead in his tracks. That voice....  
  
He turned around slowly. "Kenobi," he hissed, "we meet again."  
  
Obi-Wan held his ignited lightsaber loosely in his right hand, a determined, calm look on his face.  
  
"I've come to retrieve the boy," he announced.  
  
"You will not take anyone," Vader growled, igniting his own lightsaber. "He is my son; my heir. And you took him from me, like the liar and thief you are."  
  
"I did it to protect him," Obi-Wan said testily. "I knew as well as Padme did, that if you or the Emperor were to find him--"  
  
"Do not bring her into this!" Vader snapped viciously. "She simply followed along with your 'plan' because you told her to!"  
  
"Padme did what she thought was right."  
  
"And now you suffer the consequences for decieving her," Vader said, raising his saber.  
  
Then blue and red beams of energy clashed, and the battle began.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Don't get up, Luke," Lisa ordered urgently. "Your condition is not stable." She knelt down next to Mara, placing her ear next to the rapidly convulsing chest. "She's having a nervous reaction of some kind. Traumatic experience promoted it. I'll have to sedate her."  
  
"No!" Luke said. "Don't drug her!"  
  
"If I don't drug her, Luke, she could go into cardiac arrest," Lisa explained seriously. "It's the only way."  
  
Luke grimaced. "Do what you must."  
  
Then Lisa raised the needle, and injected it deep into Mara's skin. Luke could hardly see it through his tears.  
  
And far off, vaguely, he had the oddest sensation that something far more serious was happening.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Obi-Wan barely avoided a swing aimed for his head, then parried another one directed at his knees.  
  
"You're getting old," Vader mocked.  
  
"You're getting evil," Kenobi retorted.  
  
Vader blocked a blow for his chest with ease, then was once again on the offensive, tapping into the Dark Side and finding new, fresh energy.  
  
"I'm not one for politics or formalities before I kill someone," Vader said, in a lightly conversational tone. "However, I believe I can make an exception for you. You deserve it."  
  
Vader made a wide swing at Kenobi's legs, then, when Kenobi went to block it, he changed the direction and struck Kenobi clean through the chest.  
  
Obi-Wan clutched the wound, his lightsaber clattering to the ground. He gazed up at Vader for the last time with dying eyes.  
  
Vader raised his lightsaber over Obi-Wan's head.  
  
"Long live the Jedi," he hissed.  
  
Then he gave the killing blow.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Mara's chest convulsed one more time, and she finally slipped into a deep, drugged sleep.  
  
Luke sagged against the wall, knowing that Palpatine had been killed. Mara had had a special relationship via mind link with him, and now that he was dead, it was almost as if a part of her had died, as well. He felt sorry for her, but he couldn't say he agreed with her "parental" type ties with the despot, either.  
  
"Will she be okay?" he asked, choking back a sob.  
  
Lisa shrugged, her face solemn. "Only time can tell. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. If you mean physically, I'm fine."  
  
"Good." She sat down on the bed next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "You really care for her, don't you."  
  
"You have no idea.... She's my best friend. My only friend; since I left Tatooine. I thought I might've lost her."  
  
"Twice in four days," Lisa agreed. "You know, Luke, a friend is a rare find, something special; kind of like a flower in the desert. A treasure to behold and clutch to yourself forever."  
  
Luke nodded. "Then Mara is my treasure."  
  
"And you are mine."  
  
"Indeed," came a voice.  
  
Luke turned, and grinned as he saw a very familiar figure standing in the doorway. With a barely choked-back sob, he threw his arms around his father.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"So what exactly happened?" Lisa asked, leaning back in her chair with a cup of steaming tea.  
  
"I can't describe it," Vader explained. "Almost as if some sort of burden was lifted from my shoulders."  
  
Lisa nodded, understanding. "You took an awful long time getting back. What happened?"  
  
"I caught up with an old... friend of mine. Let's just say it turned out exactly as I had expected it would, and for that, I'm grateful."  
  
"What do you plan to do now? Take over as Emperor, or?..."  
  
"I was actually hoping to rebuild the Senate, but that's a long way from now. Whatever comes our way, I suppose."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Warm and tucked into his bed, Luke was dreaming one of the strangest and most wonderful dreams he ever had.  
  
She stood before him, her long brown hair loose and draped over her shoulders like some kind of elegant goddess. Her face was warm and gentle, her eyes welcoming him into her firm embrace.  
  
"Mother," he whispered.  
  
"You've done well in a rather odd situation, my son," she said against his ear. "You have preserved your sense of goodness, even in the face of an Emperor. I'm proud of you."  
  
His mother was proud of him. And that small comfort made a galaxy's worth of difference to Luke Skywalker.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Luke stood at the head of the class, grinning. Mara sat in the front row, her green eyes sparkling in pride.  
  
Luke cleared his throat.  
  
"I know this report is several days late," he began, "but often times the best things in life come when you wait for them."  
  
He continued his speech, which he had written two days ago. He told of how he met his father, his life beforehand, and of course, Mara. Then he went back to the original subject of the speech: his father.  
  
"I only hope that I, Luke Skywalker, will stay with him in the years to come. And I, for one, am looking foward to them with a sense of hope."  
  
He glanced up, smiled, and basked in the applause.  
  
THE END 


End file.
